CHEER UP !
by WUPARK94
Summary: [KRISYEOL Ver.] Bercerita tentang tim cheerleader di SMA. Cerita ini menggambarkan persahabatan dan kisah cinta remaja di sekolah yang harus berhadapan dengan lingkungan pendidikan yang keras dan penuh dengan peraturan/GS/Krisyeol/Hunyeol/Lubaek/Sudo
1. Chapter 1

**CHEER UP ! Chapter 1 (1/2)**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Real King :** **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Huang Zitao, Choi Sulli.**

 **Baek Ho:** **Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae/Chen (GS), Kim Minseok/Xiumin (GS).**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jaejoong/Park Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Jung Yunho/Wu Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Choi Soyoung, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

 _Peringatan: tulisan bercetak miring merupakan isi hati Chanyeol._

Park Chanyeol berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya di tengah malam, sambil menikmati suasana sekolah di malam hari. Chanyeol memikirkan bahwa masa-masa SMA adalah masa romansa remaja.

" _Percintaan remaja berawal dari sekolah."_

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, kemudian tertawa bahagia sambil berputar-putar melihat hasil rapornya yang sepertinya memuaskan. Ya, Park Chanyeol mendapat peringkat ke 4 dari 200 siswa di angkatannya, namun dari belakang. Tepatnya peringkat 196 dari 200 siswa. Park Chanyeol tertawa namun didalam hati menangis.

" _Aku memang gila. Bagi seorang yang berada di urutan ke 196, romansa percintaan anak muda hanyalah sebuah omong kosong."_

Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menulusuri lorong kelas, dan setiap kelas yang Chanyeol lihat masih banyak siswa yang berada di dalam untuk belajar. Kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke bagian laboratorium computer yang juga masih banyak siswa yang menggunakannya.

" _Aku mulai menyadarinya saat belajar selama 15 jam perhari. Hidup memang tak adil. Mereka yang sudah sejak awal terlahir dengan otak brilian. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga jago olahraga dan sopan. Mereka cantik, tampan dan juga adalah kenyataan menyedihkan kalau seseorang tidak dapat dengan mudah berhasil. Berasal dari keluarga sederhana, aku berada di dasar piramida makanan, bisa dibilang begitu."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas sekali lagi saat berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan atau bisa disebut markas berkumpulnya dia dan teman-temannya. Saat pintu terbuka Chanyeol dapat melihat teman-temannya, Jongin, Lay, Tao, Kyungsoo dan sulli sudah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja.

"Chanyeol sudah disini, kenapa tidak kita mulai?" Teman laki-laki Chanyeol yang bernama Jongin bersuara.

Setelah jongin berbicara, tiba-tiba mereka semua memegang kertas rapornya dan melihat bersama-sama.

"Oke ini.." Tao meletakkan kertasnya diatas meja.

"196.." Chanyeol mengatakan sambil menaruh kertasnya.

"Oke, 196 ? Aku 198.." Lay berikutnya yang menaruh kertasnya diatas meja.

"Oh..Oh.. yang benar saja ?" Kata Jongin meremehkan, kemudian…"200…huhuhuhu" Jongin menangis saat mengatakan dia peringkat 200 dari 200 siswa.

"hehehehe…" Tao tertawa melihat Jongin, "Hey, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan peringkat 200?"

"Kenapa? Disini juga ada yang punya peringkat 198" Lay menyela ucapan Tao.

"Yaa.. ada orang lain di ruang ini juga yang peringkat 196." Chanyeol ikut menanggapi.

"Dan inilah seseorang di peringkat 200." Jongin mengatakan sambil melempar keatas semua hasil rapor teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau melakukannya dengan baik." Tao menyemangati Jongin.

"Ugh… betapa sulitnya" keluh Jongin.

BRAK

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memukul meja dan berkata kepada Jongin, "Hey, apa pun itu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Bukankah itu yang penting?" sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya. "Lupakan ini. Ayo berlatih sampai pantat kita lelah. Bangun" Chanyeol berdiri dengan semangat diikuti oleh Tao.

"Ya, kita akan berlatih,.." Kata Tao ikut bersemangat juga.

Setelah itu mereka semua mulai berlatih dance untuk melupakan hasil rapor mereka. Chanyeol mempunyai Tim dance, yang mana anggota dari timnya itu rata-rata mempunyai kemampuan menengah ke bawah. Tapi mereka mempunyai bakat di bidang lain, yaitu dance. Dan mereka menamai Tim mereka "REAL KING"

" _Tempat dimana peringkat 200 yang nyaman dan yang ada di peringkat 196 begitu panas, tempat pengap, kita semua bernafas bersama-sama."_

 **-oOo-**

 **Satu tahun kemudian…**

 **(Park Chanyeol, SMA Tahun Kedua)**

Dapat dilihat Chanyeol sedang berlatih dance dengan timnya, gerakan menari mereka sudah nampak lebih kompak dan lincah daripada tahun pertama mereka terbentuk.

Saat mereka sedang asyik latihan dance, ada seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba mencopot kabel listrik radionya. Sontak saja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya langsung menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Sial… Si kunyuk itu!" umpat Kyungsoo saat lagunya berhenti.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kesal.

Di sebelah ruangan tempat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih, dapat dilihat seorang siswa memegang kabel yang digunakan Chanyeol cs untuk menyalakan radionya. Karena kurangnya fasilitas yang diberikan pihak sekolah untuk timnya akhirnya Chanyeol cs membuat lubang antara dinding ruangannya dengan ruangan disebelahnya untuk diam-diam menggunakan sumber daya listrik di ruangan tersebut.

Ternyata yang memegang kabel itu dan mencabutnya adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang konsentrasi belajar di dalam kelas dan merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya, damai dan tenang."Sehun membuang kabelnya dan kembali duduk sambil membaca bukunya.

Teman-teman Sehun yang lain juga mulai berkonsentrasi lagi dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Tidak kehabisan ide, Chanyeol cs masih mempunyai cara untuk menyalakan radionya lagi menggunakan energi manusia bukan listrik.

"Kayuh itu…" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah sepeda diruangan tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk mengayuhnya.

"Kenapa aku lagi ?" Protes Jongin.

"Hanya ada kau." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran polosnya.

Jongin menghela nafas kalah dan mulai mengayuh sepeda yang sudah dipasang alat yang dapat menyalakan radio mereka dengan cara menyambungkan kabel antara alat tersebut dengan radio, alat tersebut mereka ambil dari sekolah atau bisa disebut mencuri fasilitas sekolah. Hehehehe…

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik suara radio mulai terdengar lagi, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya mulai berlatih dance lagi meninggalkan jongin dengan kegiatannya mengayuh sepeda. Poor jongin…

Sedangkan diruangan sebelah mulai terusik lagi ketengan belajarnya dengan suara yang berasal dari radio Chanyeol cs.

"Ketua Kelas. Bukankah menjengkelkan ?" Ucap Chen merasa terganggu.

"Lakukan sesuatu." Tambah Xiumin pada sang ketua kelas.

"Ini tidak seperti yang mereka lakukan untuk masuk ke S University. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan? Ketua kelas.." rengek Suho.

Sehun melihat protes teman-temannya kemudian melihat ke arah sang ketua kelas yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, Kris Wu.

Sedangkan Kris hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya Kris tidak hanya diam melainkan memikirkan cara melawan Chanyeol cs.

.

Kemudian beralih ke ruang auditorium yang terlihat sedang mengadakan pertemuan orang tua yang dilakukan oleh guru dari sekolah SMA Sevit Choi Siwon.

Tim dari guru SMA Sevit itu menjelaskan kepada kumpulan orang tua murid bagaimana sekolah SMA Sevit berhasil meloloskan 43 siswa siswi mereka ke Universitas Seoul tahun lalu.

Pak Siwon menjelaskan bagaimana SMA Sevit sebagai salah satu SMA yang paling banyak meloloskan murid mereka ke Universitas ternama di Korea. Dan beliau menargetkan pada tahun depan yakni 2016 SMA Sevit bisa meloloskan murid mereka hingga 50% ke 3 Universitas SKY College (istilah yang dipakai buat 3 Universitas paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan yakni Universitas Seoul, Universitas Korea, dan Universitas Yonsei).

Orang tua pun bertepuk tangan atas program dari guru Choi Siwon.

Kemudian salah satu orang tua murid bertanya akan kegiatan klub di SMA Sevit, "Apa itu akan memungkinkan siswa untuk berpartisipasi dalam klub?"

Pak Siwon menanggapi,"Untuk yang terbaik ujian Su Shi, aktifitas klub penting..".

Orang tua murid itu mengadu,"Anakku bilang salah satu klub sering membuat gaduh..".

"Sebuah Klub hanya mengisi kekosongan waktu mereka. Apa itu benar-benar diperlukan?" Tambah orang tua murid yang lain, sambil tersenyum kearah sang Kepala Sekolah.

Tak ingin membuat sekolah SMA Sevit popularitasnya turun, maka Kepala Sekolah Choi Soyoung pun angkat bicara. Soyoung mengatakan,"Kebijakan sekolah kami adalah menghapus klub manapun yang menggangu kegiatan orang lain..".

Wali murid akhirnya merasa lega dengan penjelasan dari Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

.

Kembali ke klub dance Chanyeol, mereka tetap berlatih dance. Meskipun jongin harus tersiksa mengayuh sepeda agar radio tetap menyala.

Namun klub anak cerdas besutan Kris Wu tak ingin kalah. Tim Kris pun memutar lagu klasik, sehingga hal itu menyebabkan latihan dance dari Chanyeol cs menjadi sangat terganggu.

"Sial,, Sialan…" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin kalah. Untuk mengeraskan suara music dari radionya, Chanyeolpun membantu Jongin mengayuh sepeda dengan menggunakan sepeda pasangan agar bisa mengalirkan aliran listrik dalam jumlah besar ke radio, sehingga bunyi music radio mereka bisa mengalahkan tim Kris.

Chanyeol berteriak semangat, "Kita tidak akan pernah kalah" sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ini adalah perang…" teriak Jongin tidak kalah semangat.

"Real King, Real King, Real King…" Sorak Chanyeol.

Tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kris tetap tidak ingin kalah. Kris bersama teman-temannya pun mengeraskan suara lagu klasik mereka.

"Besarkan lagi, besarkan lagi.." Ucap Suho pada Kris.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi…" Chen bersemangat.

Suara lagu klasik semakin keras terdengar. Namun Chanyeol cs tetap bertahan. Meskipun Jongin akhirnya terkapar karena kehabisan tenaga. Dengan bantuan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeolpun tetap mengayuh sepeda dengan menggunakan tangan.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terus berkata dan bersemangat, "Lets Go.. Lets Go..!"

Karena terlalu bersemangat inverter listrik sekolah sevit akhirnya meledak, akibat tidak bisa menahan arus listrik yang berlebihan.

"Oh.. Tidak…" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat inverter listrik mulai berasap.

"Ini sangat mahal…." Keluh Jongin.

"Ugh,.. Bau.." Kata Kyungsoo saat mencium asap dari alat yang terbakar.

Chanyeol pun marah, "Hey semua orang. Ayo kita pergi."

.

Sebaliknya Pak Siwon serta kepala sekolah Soyoung membawa para orang tua murid untuk memperkenalkan fasilitas dari sekolah Sevit.

"Dan lantai kedua adalah perpustakaan baru kami." Pak Siwon menjelaskan letak ruangan disekolah Sevit.

"Kami terus mencoba yang terbaik untuk memastikan kalau siswa memiliki buku-buku yang mereka ingin." Lanjut Pak Siwon.

"Kami juga berencana untuk membangun studi pribadi di asrama" Tambah Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

Kemudian salah seorang orang tua murid meminta untuk melihat ruangan yang lain.

"Dan dimana ruangan cadangan ?"

"Sebelah sana" Tuunjuk Kepala sekolah sambil mengarahkan para wali murid untuk mengikutinya.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memastikan kalau itu adalah ruang dimana siswa dapat nyaman saat studi mereka tanpa gangguan. Mari kita pergi." Jelas Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

.

Tanpa mengetahui keberadaan orang tua mereka,tim Chanyeol dan Kris saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa aku harus.." Suho mengatakan tapi langsung dipotong oleh Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu." Bentak Jongin. "Yaaa… kenapa kau tidak menutupnya?" Jongin menunjuk Suho.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menggunakan bahasa isyarat menggunakan matanya dengan Baekhyun yang berada di tim Kris. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekarang.

"Ya ampun,, kunyuk ini.." terdengar teriakan Jongin lagi.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, kunyuk?" Tanya Suho.

"Apa? Apa? Huh?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Stop.. stop.. stop.. stop.." Chanyeol menghentikan temannya sebelum terjadi perkelahian. Melihat Chen yang siap memukul kearah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasakan getaran pada ponselnya kemudian melihat pesan yang berasal dari ibunya, "Aku disekolahmu, jangan lakukan apapun yang melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Setelah membaca pesan dari ibunya, Baekhyun mulai cemas dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"Apa masuk akal kalau kita bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan listrik? Apa ini era joseon?" Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara sambil melangkah kedepan.

"Apa kita memutus aliran listrik kalian? Kalau begitu kalian akan belajar dengan baik." Jawab Kris dengan suara meremehkan dan melangkah maju berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, benar? Hmm.. kenapa kita tidak pandai belajar dan dibatasi akses menggunakan AC, Kulkas, filter air, dan listrik?" Chanyeol mengatakan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, pertanda kalau Chanyeol sedang menahan emosinya.

"Wahh.. Sekolah ini benar-benar sesuatu" Kris mengatakan sambil tersenyum. "Pemenang mengambil semuanya,.." Kris menampilkan seringainya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris kesal, "Oke! Kita melakukan hal buruk pada ujian, apa maumu?"

"Benar. Yeahh.. itu sulit untuk melakukannya dengan baik karena kalian bodoh." Kris berkata dengan santainya.

Sehun dan tim Kris yang lain mendengar perkataan Ketua kelasnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangakan tim Chanyeol tersulut emosi mendengar Kris mengejek mereka bodoh.

Melihat teman-temannya marah, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan teman-temannya dari menyerang tim Kris.

"Apa kalian pikir kita ini lucu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kita hanya ingin berbagi listrik. Kalian bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu." Jawab Kris.

"Cobalah untuk memahami situasi setidaknya, oke? Orang-orang seperti kalian dilahirkan dengan hak lebih menyebalkan daripada kami." Sungut Chanyeol penuh emosi.

"Menyebalkan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kesal. "Bocah kecil…" Sehun sudah siap melangkah maju untuk memukul Chanyeol tapi di hentikan oleh Kris.

"Perhatikan, dunia ini lebih brutal daripada yang kalian pikirkan." Akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan wajah seriusnya."Kenapa? karena orang-orang seperti kalian tidak takut, jadi mereka tidak dapat mencapai apa-apa."

Kris tetap tidak ingin berbagi listrik dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya baik tim Kris maupun Chanyeol melangkah lagi dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

Tim Chanyeol harus melawan tim Kris yang bernama Baekho. Mereka semua terdiri dari orang-orang pintar dari sekolah Sevit. Sementara itu tim Chanyeol bernama Real King yang terdiri dari para siswa-siwi yang memiliki peringkat paling bawah di SMA Sevit. Mereka boleh dikatakan adalah siswa-siswi yang memalukan SMA Sevit.

"Jika kalian tidak punya apa-apa, merendahkan. Atau tidak tahukah kalian, karena kalian begitu bodoh?" perkataan Kris terdengar menghina di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau mati hari ini" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Kris kemudian melepas ikat rambutnya. Lalu berjalan kearah Kris sambil menubrukkan kepalanya kearah dada Kris. Namun sayang rambut Chanyeol malah tersangkut pada papan nama Kris yang dipasang di seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah Chanyeol menyerang Kris, anggota yang lain pun ikut memulai perkelahian.

"Kemarilah…" Sehun berkata pada Jongin.

"Kau kemarilah…" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah Xiumin dan Chen.

"Sini.." Tantang Chen sambil menarik rambut Kyungsoo.

Kemudian terjadilah keributan antara Baekho dan Real King. Namun hanya satu siswi yang tak berkelahi dan melangkah mundur menjauh dari keributan yakni Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena ibunya akan datang.

Mendengar keributan diluar kelas, siswa siswi yang berada di dalam kelas mulai berebut keluar untuk melihat siapa yang bertengkar.

Terlihat disana Chanyeol berusaha melepas rambutnya yang tersangkut di papan nama Kris yang dipasang didada sebelah kanannya.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan rambutnya, Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju Kris, "Kau ingin mati?"

Hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kris.

"Wow, lihat kesini..!" teriak sebuah suara yang menghentikan perkelahian dan membuat para siswa yang tadi berada diluar kemudian masuk kedalam kelas.

Tim Chanyeol dan Tim Kris sama-sama melihat kearah asal suara masih dengan posisi mereka saat berkelahi.

"Wali kelas.." kata mereka semua dalam hati.

"Kalian semua, masuk ke dalam. Cepat. Sekarang!" perintah sang Guru. "Aku akan berikan waktu lima detik, dan pergi dari sini. Tambahan hukuman untuk setiap tambahan waktu. 5..4..3..2..1..! mulai..! cepat cepat.. satu point hukuman. Cepatlah. Satu point. Satu point untuk kalian dan kau juga."

Akhirnya kedua tim masuk ke dalam ruangan masing-masing. Dan tak lama para orang tua murid lewat. Orang tua murid pun tidak melihat perkelahian antara kedua klub tersebut.

Pak Guru Donghae yang tadi dipanggil wali kelas oleh tim Chanyeol dan Kris mempersilahkan para orangtua murid untuk melihat ruangan SMA Sevit yang lain.

Sebaliknya, Pak Siwon memeriksa ruangan Real King dan menemukan inverter listrik rusak, "Kalian merusak benda yang paling mahal di sekolah. Kalian semua.. 5 point hukuman!" teriak Pak Siwon.

"Apa?" Lay terkejut.

"Apa.. ini… masuk akal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekolah sialan ini…" teriak Kyungsoo. "Jadi kenapa kita tidak bisa memakai listrik setiap.." Jongin membungkan mulut Kyungsoo sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Guru Siwon curiga, tapi Jongin tetap membungkam mulut Kyungsoo agar tidak berbicara.

"Jika ini terjadi sekali lagi, klub kalian akan dibubarkan.. pasti" Lanjut Pak Siwon dengan mengancam. "Kalian tahu kepribadian kepala sekolah, kan?" setelah mengakhiri bicaranya, Pak Siwon mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan Real King.

"Apa…?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi tapi dibungkam lagi oleh Jongin, takut terdengar oleh Pak Siwon.

.

Kris keluar dari ruang belajarnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan ponselnya bergetar, saat melihat nama ayahnya dilayar ponselnya.

Kris hanya melihatnya, kemudian mematikan panggilan dari ayahnya dan berbalik ke Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kris.

"Nomor yang anda panggil tidak tersedia…" Itulah jawaban yang diterima Yunho saat mencoba menelpon anaknya. Yunho hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri ibunya di pintu keluar sekolahnya.

"Apa kau mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk ujian tengah semester?" Tanya Sang ibu.

"Ya ibu. Aku sudah bekerja keras." Jawab Baekhyun menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya.

"Karena kamu berusaha keras, kamu tidak akan menjadi tempat kedua kali ini. Ibu tidak ingin melihat rapor seperti itu lagi" Ibu Baekhyun menginginkan Baekhyun berada diperingkat pertama bukan kedua. Ini membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan gelisah.

 **-oOo-**

 **Kamar Asrama Putri**

Chanyeol sedang berlatih bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun dikamar asrama mereka.

Kemudian Chanyeol berhenti bernyanyi dan menutup bukunya, lalu menendang apa saja yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ini diskriminasi terang-terangan..!" Chanyeol mulai bercerita kepada Baekhyun. " Dia selalu mengancam untuk membubarkan klub kami!" Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis, Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian Baek Ho tidak ingin menggunakan fasilitas yang bagus seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berkata " Jangan seperti itu, kenapa tidak bicara antar ketua klub?" saran Baekhyun.

"Bicara? Dengan siapa? Dengan kunyuk itu, Kris Wu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba kesal menyebut nama itu.

"Jika seperti ini, kalian adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menderita." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa berbicara dengan orang itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Hanya temui saja, buat dia takut juga dan mengalah."

"Haruskah?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponsel Baekhyun, setelah membaca pesannya baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Ugh.. Ini pertemuan mahasiswa" Baekhyun mengatakan. "Tapi aku harus membersihkan kamar."

"Pergilah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Tetap saja… aku selalu merasa tidak enak." Baekhyun menampakkan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga pernah membantuku sepanjang waktu."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan kembali" kata Baekhyun kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Oke, pergilah" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sambil menendang apa saja yang ada disana saat mengingat permasalahannya dengan klub Baek Ho dan ancaman dari Guru Siwon.

"Ini menyebalkan."

.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, dia menerima panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Ya, Kepala ?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"…"

"Aku memiliki sekitar satu jam waktu, jadi hubungi aku segera…"

Ketika Baekhyun akan menutup panggilan telfonnya, Chen berlari kearahnya dengan raut cemas.

"Baekhyun. Masalah besar!"

Semua anggota Baek Ho memasuki ruangannya dan mendapati ruangan tersebut sudah hancur berantakan.

"Apa ini?" Teriak Suho. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Ketua kelas. Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kris.

"Anak ini benar-benar kreatif" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka idiot dari Real King…" Kata Suho kesal.

"Arrgghhh…" Sehun berteriak kesal kemudian menendang bangku didepannya.

Sama halnya dengan anggota Real King saat memasuki ruang latihannya. Mereka melihat ruangannya sudah penuh dengan coretan. Coretan itu bertuliskan, "Real King, keluar.." tidak hanya tulisan tapi barang-barang mereka juga dihancurkan.

"Kunyuk itu.." teriak Kyungsoo berjalan keluar, segera disusul oleh Jongin, Lay, Tao, dan Sulli.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kris bertemu sebagai pemimpin masing-masing tim. Mereka bertemu di ruang latihan Real King, sekarang tempat mereka yang lebih layak dari pada ruangan Baek Ho.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah bangku untuk dibuat duduk tapi Kris lebih dulu menempatkan kakinya disana sambil duduk bersandar di sofa. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya diam, sabar.

"Sebuah perjanjian damai?" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Hanya untuk sekarang, jika kita tetap bertengkar, kita mungkin akan dibubarkan."

Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didada, "Kau tidak bisa ramah untuk seorang tamu yang ada disini."

"Ini karena kita miskin, pak!" Chanyeol menjawa sambil tersenyum kearah Kris.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang ramah sembari kesal.

"Ya, Pak! Apa yang ingin kau minum? Air? Cola?"

"Colaaaa…"

"Ya, Pak!"

Chanyeol mengambil Cola untuk Kris, tapi sebelum memberikannya pada Kris, Kaleng Cola tersebut dikocok-kocok terlebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini.." Chanyeol melemparkannya begitu saja kearah Kris. Dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Kris.

"Hey, bukankah ini sedikit tidak adil?" kata Chanyeol. "Klub kita cukup mirip, namun hanya kami yang selalu dikutuk dan didiskriminasikan.."

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kemudian menanggapi, "Apa kau tahu Bill Gates pernah berkata? 'Hidup ini tidak adil seperti itu.' Jadi kita harus cepat terbiasa dengan kebenaran itu." Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang marah dengan ucapan Kris, akhirnya menendang Kris yang saat itu akan membuka kaleng colanya dan meletakkan satu kakinya diatas bangku yang dibuat Kris meluruskan kakinya. Karena terkejut Kris reflek menendang bangku yang ada di depannya dan menyebabkan Chanyeol terjatuh kearah Kris karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Posisi Chanyeol sekarang berada diatas Kris dengan tangan Kris disekitar pinggangnya.

Keduanya terdiam dan salah tingkah. Tapi kemudian Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau merasa terbebani, kan?" Tanya Kris.

"Satu.. kau yang pertama." Chanyeol terus diam mendengarkan ucapan Kris.

"Dua.. aku yang pertama" sekarang Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan ucapan Kris.

"Tiga,…" Kris menggantung ucapannya dan membuat Chanyeol gugup karena Kris memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. "Karena kita sudah dalam situasi ini, kita akan lakukan.."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan dengan perlakuan Kris. Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara kamera.

KLIK

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan melihat seseorang, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung berdiri menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kris.

.

Terlihat seorang siswa sedang berdiri di tangga darurat sambil memegang ponselnya sambil melihat foto hasil jepretannya barusan.

Kemudian menuliskan pesan pada foto tersebut yang berisi, "Aku melaporkan Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol Tahun Kedua, atas perilaku yang tidak bermoral." Dan mengirimkannya pada Pak Donghae selaku wali kelas Kris dan Chanyeol.

.

Pak Donghae berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, "Ya Ampun.." keluhnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

Saat melihat pesan di ponselnya, Pak Donghae terkejut, "Wow.. lihat ini.. mereka melakukan.. Ya ampun" komentarnya saat melihat foto Kris dan Chanyeol seperti akan berciuman.

Tiba-tiba Pak Siwon mendekatinya, "Apa laporan masuk?" kemudian melihat kearah ponsel Guru Donghae, "Wow.. mereka berdua. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kirim itu padaku cepat. Mereka anak-anak dari Real King, kan ?"

"Anak-anak yang bersatu karena nilai mereka dan guru yang mengadukan ke kepala sekolah demi kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri, sekolah kita hanya mesin yang diminyaki. Benar-benar." Pak Donghae mengatakan sambil mengirim foto tersebut kepada Pak Siwon.

"Apa kau mengatakan itu untukku?" Pak Siwon merasa tersindir.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Pak Donghae mengelak, "Itu hanya untukku. Karena itu memalukan."

"Oh"

"Yeah" Pak Donghae tersenyum kearah Guru Siwon.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya…**

Foto pose ciuman ala Chanyeol dan Kris itu dipampang di mading sekolah.

Karena hal itu klub tim Yeon Doo yakni "Real King" akhirnya dibubarkan oleh pihak SMA Sevit.

"Apa ini?" Teriak Jongin saat melihat pengumuman di mading.

Chanyeol yang baru tiba disekolah, melihat keributan di depan mading sekolah. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia menerobos masuk dan melihat pengumuman bahwa klubnya Real King telah dibubarkan. Chanyeol merasa sangat marah dengan keputusan itu.

"Mereka sudah gila. Apa ini ? apa yang terjadi ?" Lay mengatakan sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Kunyuk itu…" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku yakin Baek Ho berada di balik ini. Kita harus menjambak rambut mereka biar mereka jerah." Kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin heran,"Siapa yang mengambil foto ini? Dan orang itu Kris Wu bebas dari hukuman karena dia anggota baek Ho."

"Kalian pikir Baek Ho adalah Baek Ho? Mereka semua anak-anak orang kaya yang memiliki koneksi. Kau pikir siapa yang berani menyentuhnya?" Tao mengingatkan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol yang sudah emosi berjalan kearah ruang ke kepala sekolah Sevit untuk protes. Chanyeol merasa adanya ketidakadilan karena hanya klubnya yang dibubarkan.

Namun saat di depan ruang kepala sekolah Chanyeol malah dilarang masuk oleh Pak Siwon.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah sudah ada Kris dan kepala sekolah Soyoung yang duduk berhadapan di sofa. Mereka mendengarkan teriakan Chanyeol yang berada diluar.

"Kepala sekolah! Anda berada di dalam kan ?" Teriak Chanyeol dari luar. "Kepala sekolah, heeeyy.."

Kris kemudian tersenyum, "Dia merasa ini tidak adil. Kita berciuman bersama-sama, tetapi hanya klubnya yang dibubarkan."

Kepala Sekolah Soyoung melihat kearah Kris.

"Yah, dia seharusnya memiliki seorang ayah yang kaya atau belajar lebih keras. Kalau saja itu terjadi, itu akan baik-baik saja. Seperti aku" Kris mengatakan sambil melihat kearah Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

"Pelanggaran itu terlalu parah, tapi kami akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan hukuman ringan."

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya acuh saat mendengar penjelasan Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

"Karena kau memiliki nilai terbaik di sekolah dan ayahmu orang yang kuat. Aku harus memberikan setidaknya pertimbangan ini, kan ?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah Soyoung pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan, "Pertimbangan? Wow mengagumkan. Mendengar kata seperti itu dari sekolah ini." Kris mengatakan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak bertele-tele. Kau tidak mengerti yang kukatakan?" Kata Kepala Sekolah Soyoung.

Mendengar itu, Kris akhirnya menampakkan wajah seriusnya sambil berkata "Jangan khawatir. Setidaknya aku akan lulus."

Kepala Sekolah mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Terdengar lagi teriakan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Pak Siwon, "Dia di dalam! Kenapa aku tidak dapat masuk? Aku akan bertanya secara pribadi kenapa hanya aku yang mendapatkan hukuman."

Pak Siwon melotot kepada Chanyeol, "Apa kepala sekolah akan melihat sembarang orang?"

"Sembarang orang? Kenapa siswa disebut sembarang orang?" Chanyeol balik melotot pada gurunya.

"Bocah kecil… kau benar-benar ingin dihukum?" Teriak Pak Siwon pada Chanyeol. "Kau ingin aku mentransfer semua anggota klubmu keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa yang mengambil foto itu. Jadi kita bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau mereka salah paham. Jadi klub kami tidak akan dibubarkan." Chanyeol tetap tidak menyerah.

"Ya ampun. Kau membuatku frustasi. Jika aku memberitahumu semuanya, apa kau akan melaporkan mereka? Melaporkannya?" Bentak Pak Siwon.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku bertemu kepala sekolah! Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang diizinkan untuk bertemu dengannya?" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Guru Siwon menghela nafasnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, namun tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Kris yang menyebabkan sang guru hamper saja jatuh kebelakang.

"Hallo, pak" sapa Kris kepada Pak Siwon.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kris, "Apa? Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengannya tapi aku tidak bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada guru Siwon sambil menunjuk Kris.

"Apa kau selevel denganku?" Kata Kris.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ikuti aku, bajingan."

Chanyeol siap menyeret Kris tapi berhenti karena melihat sang Kepala Sekolah.

Saat Chanyeol akan berbicara kepada kepala sekolah Soyoung, Kris terlebih dahulu menarik Chanyeol sehingga membelakangi Kepala sekolah dan Guru Siwon kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Kau tidak bisa tertangkap lagi." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris, tapi Kris menahannya dan terus berbicara, "Guru bahkan tidak bisa menolongmu."

Setelah itu Kris menyeret Chanyeol sambil terus memeluk pundak Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa,,, ya ya ya… lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku.." Chanyeol berteriak saat dia dibawa pergi oleh Kris.

.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Chanyeol berkata pada Kris.

Setelah menyeret paksa Chanyeol, Kris akhirnya membawa Chanyeol keatap sekolah.

"Kita tidak benar-benar berciuman. Jadi beritahu kepala sekolah kalau kita tidak berciuman. Jadi klubku tidak punya alasan untuk dibubarkan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan percaya? Ya ampun kau begitu bodoh."

"Tidak peduli apa itu percaya atau tidak. Itu adalah kebenaran!"

"Kebenaran?" Kris tersenyum. "Hal yang penting untuk kepala sekolah adalah menyingkirkan kalian. Tidak peduli kita benar-benar berciuman atau tidak."

"Apakah kau bahkan tidak penasaran siapa yang mengambil foto kita?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Seseorang yang ingin membuatmu dalam kesulitan dan membuat dirinya terlihat baik. Saingan yang ingin membuatmu dihukum. Atau salah satu dari banyak siswa yang berada di sekolah kita. Ini harus menjadi salah satu dari ketiganya, kan?" Kris menjawab sambil menampilkan senyumnya, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tapi, Chanyeol tetap tidak menyerah, "Tetap saja, bicaralah dengannya. Bahkan jika dia tidak akan percaya, kita harus membiarkan dia tahu."

Kris berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mau."

Kris maju satu langkah dan berhenti,"Satu, tidak akan ada komentar buruk mempengaruhiku." Melangkah lagi dan berhenti, "Dua, jika aku katakana padanya dan dia datang kembali menggigitku, itu tidak akan baik." Dan dilangkah ketiga, Kris berhenti dan membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat itu reflek memundurkan badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kris. Sebaliknya Kris terus melihat kearah Chanyeol dan mengatakan. "Tiga, apa kita begitu dekat sampai kita harus menanggung penderitaan bersama-sama?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas,"Oh ya ampun. Kau benar-benar brengsek."

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Benar. Dengarkan perkataanku itu baik-baik." Kemudian benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek.." Teriak Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah aula basket sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Aku tidak mencium Park Chanyeol. Ciuman itu tidak nyata. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakn itu.? Dasar Cabul." Chanyeol kesal mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Kris.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan pintu aula dengan wajah cemberut dan melihat temannya sedang berlatih tanding basket, "Aku harus meminta Luhan untuk melemparnya dengan bola basket." Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan masuk kadalam aula dengan wajah sedih, "Luhaaannnnn.." Chanyeol merengek memanggil nama Luhan.

Tapi, suasana didalam aula sangat berisik akibat teriakan para siswi yang mendukung Luhan.

"Ya, Xi Luhan! Kami mencintaimu, Xi Luhan Xi Luhan Xi Luhan..!" Begitulah teriakan para Siswi yang mengidolakn Luhan.

Chanyeol memilih menonton Luhan dipojokan aula daripada ikut berteriak dengan fans-fans Luhan. Chanyeol berbeda dia bukan fans dari Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat para fans itu berteriak saat melihat Luhan mencetak angka, meskipun hanya pertandingan latihan antar tim mereka tetap datang mendukung Luhan.

Chanyeol juga ikut bertepuk tangan saat Luhan mencetak angka.

"Luhan, Blok dia. Cepat!" perintah anggota tim Luhan.

Namun Luhan hanya mengikutinya, tapi dia tidak memblok lawannya sehingga lawannya berhasil lolos dan mencetak angka. Dan dengan itu pertandingan selesai dan tim Luhan kalah.

"Luhan. Apa itu permainan?" kata teman setim Luhan.

"Kenapa kau harus bermain basket?" Tanya teman yang lain.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Luhan polos.

"Kalau begitu tahan tembakannya!"

"Aku tidak ingin." Jawab Luhan lagi masih dengan polosnya.

"Ya ampun… idiot." Kata teman Luhan emosi.

Chanyeol yang saat itu berjalan kearah Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman satu tim Luhan.

"Kau mengatakan temanku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dua orang teman Luhan.

"Apa?" Bentak teman Luhan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan beralih kearah Luhan, "Dan kenapa kau mau saja dibilang seperti itu, hmm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah dua teman Luhan yang memiliki postur tinggi dan terlihat menakutkan.

"Diam dan keluar dari sini." Kata teman Luhan pada Chanyeol. Kemudian beralih lagi pada Luhan, "Luhan. Ini peringatan terakhir. Jika kau tidak bermain dengan benar, keluar."

"Aku bermain dengan benar. Aku punya 15 dari 30 poin yang mencetak gol." Jawab Luhan.

"Hey…" bentak Temannya.

Tapi Luhan terus melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan semua yang kau lakukan hanya mengaturku. Jika aku tidak pernah dicegat karena kalian, kita akan menang. Aku bekerja sangat keras juga."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Luhan tersenyum menang dan menatap sinis kepada dua teman Luhan.

"Bocah kecil ini…" teman Luhan yang mulai emosi siap mengejar Luhan.

Tapi Chanyeol menghalang mereka berdua dan membiarkan Luhan bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Hey hey! Tunggu! Aku seorang gadis! Hey!" Teriak Chanyeol saat dua teman Luhan berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"Oh tidaaaakkkk…" Teriak Chanyeol saat mereka terus menyerangnya.

 **Skip Time…**

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang tidur ditengah lapangan basket dengan Luhan bermain solo disekitarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan sambil duduk. "Apa masuk akal kalau seorang pria dengan cacat fisik bermain basket? Apa kau ingin terus bermain dengan orang-orang yang membencimu? Apa yang begitu baik tentang basket?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Apa aku sangat menyukai basket? Ya, aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Luhan sambil terus melempar bola pada ring.

"Yaaa benar. Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menyukainya." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cemberut kemudian menggeser duduknya kearah Luhan berdiri, sambil menarik-narik celana basket Luhan. "Luhan. Kenapa aku harus datang kesekolah ini?" sambil terus memainkan celana Luhan.

"Aku datang karena kau datang." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Apa kau pikir, aku benar-benar bisa bertahan di sekolah ini ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas. "Ugh,, aku sangat frustasi!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tangannya yang berada dipunggung memberi isyarat pada Luhan seperti meminta sesuatu.

Luhan yang melihat itu menghentikan permainannya, kemudian duduk dan mengambil susu strawberry didalam tasnya dan meletakkan di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum setelah mendapat susu strawberry dari Luhan.

"Cheers.." Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat susu strawberrynya.

"Cheers…" kata Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka duduk berdua di tengah lapangan basket sambil menikmati susu masing-masing, sambil melupakan sedikit tentang masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari dalam tas Chanyeol.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya.

Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat siapa yang menelepon Chanyeol, "Bukankah ini ibumu?"

"Jika kau mengangkatnya, kau mati" Ancam Chanyeol pada Luhan. "Itu mungkin dia mendapat kabar kalau aku mendapatkan poin hukuman. Ah terserahlah.." Chanyeol merasa kesal lagi.

.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda untuk wanita seusianya berjalan mondar mandir di dalam restaurant kecilnya sambil memegang ponsel didekat telinganya. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat kesal karena sang putri tidak mau mengangkat telfon darinya. Ya, wanita itu adalah Park Jaejoong, ibu dari Park Chanyeol.

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dengan emosi, "Anak ini, jika kau tidak bisa belajar, setidaknya tidak terlibat dalam masalah. Kau mendapatkan poin hukuman dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak mau menjawab telfonku?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, pusing memikirkan tingkah putrinya. Kemudian dia berbalik pada pria yang duduk di belakangnya dan bertanya, "Apa dia mengangkat panggilan darimu?"

Pria itu melihat ponselnya sebentar kemudian kembali lagi melihat kearah laptopnya. Ya pria yang sedang bersama dengan Ibu Chanyeol ini adalah Wu Yunho, Ayah dari Kris Wu.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan pria tersebut pasta.

 **Skip Time..**

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua piring berisi pasta dan meletakkannya di meja Yunho.

"Aku lapar. Sudah berapa lama, saat kita makan bersama?" Kata Jaejoong sambil duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Jangan dimakan" Cegah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong akan memakan pastanya.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho, "Kau takut kalau aku meminta membayar makananku? Kau begitu pelit"

"Kenapa kau harus makan dua kali?" Tanya Yunho. "Aku Pikir kau sudah makan"

Jaejoong terdiam, kenapa dia bisa tahu pikirnya. Kemudian melihat kearah pelayannya, "Anak ini, aku akan memecatmu." Kata Jaejoong pada pelayannya karena sudah memberitahu Yunho.

"Apa dia jenis orang yang seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengatakan sambil melihat kearah pelayannya yang berjalan kearah Dapur.

Jaejoong kembali melihat Yunho, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu makan sendirian"

"Apa ada wanita yang begitu transparan? Kau tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri." Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah. Aku begitu sesuatu, mengerti?" Jaejoong berkata sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Aku sudah berkeliling sekitar blok. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi diriku kepadamu. Kenapa, apa aku tampak kesepian?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong, kemudian memakan pastanya.

Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho yang sedang makan dengan tatapan lembut.

Yunho yang menyadari kemudian berhenti makan dan balik melihat Jaejoong, "Apa yang kau tatap? Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat orang makan?"

"Aku berharap putriku bertemu orang sepertimu" Jaejoong mengatakan sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho.

 **-oOo-**

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan mati." Chanyeol sedang berjalan bersama dengan Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya sambil bercerita tentang orang yang mengambil fotonya dan Kris. "Semua yang harus dia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan aku menangkapnya, dia akan mati."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol. "Apa sebenarnya yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja! Siapa yang berani melaporkan kalau kita berciuman?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya benar. Siapa ya ?" Kata Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, Chanyeol meihat ada pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo yang berbunyui, "Eonni, ruangan kita sedang dikosongkan."

"Sialan.." Teriak Chanyeol kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ke ruangan Real King.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah dari yang tadi lembut berubah menjadi sinis.

Baekhyun melihat ke dalam ponselnya, disana terdapat foto Kris dan Chanyeol, juga pesan yang dikirim ke Pak Donghae. Kemudian Baekhyun menghapus foto dan pesan tersebut dari ponselnya. Ternyata yang mengambil foto Chanyeol dan Kris, lalu mengirimnya ke Guru adalah Baekhyun.

.

Seluruh barang yang berada diruangan Real King mulai dikeluarkan. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao, dan Sulli mencoba menghentikan petugas untuk membawa barang-barang mereka tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka malah diusir dan dibentak oleh petugas.

Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung berteriak memohon saat melihat barang-barang Real King sudah berada diluar ruangan, "Anda tidak bisa! Kenapa kau mengambil ini keluar? Kenapa?"

"Sekolah menyuruh kita untuk mengeluarkannya. Minggir." Bentak petugas yang mengangkut barang.

Tim Baek Ho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menonton penderitaan tim Real King.

"Tidak, jangan ini.." Teriak mereka bersama-sama saat melihat petugas membawa radio mereka.

"Kumohon jangan." Kata Chanyeol menahan air matanya.

 **Flashback**

Chanyeol sedang duduk didalam ruangan Real King dengan 4 sunbaenya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Silahkan, gunakan ruang ini sesukamu." Ucap salah satu dari sunbae kepada Chanyeol.

"Kami diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh sekolah tapi kami sangat bahagia disini." Kata satu-satunya wanita diantara para sunbae dan memberikan kunci kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerimanya, "Sunbae, jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungi Real King, pasti!" Kata Chanyeol mantap.

 **Flashback End**

Chanyeol mengingat janjinya kepada para sunbaenya dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menangis.

Saat melihat para petugas kembali lagi, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi, "Jangan, jangan… Anda tidak bisa mengambil ini. Anda tidak tahu apa artinya tempat ini untuk kita.!" Chanyeol terus memohon. "Kumohon, jangan..!"

"Minggir dari jalan." Petugas mendorong Chanyeol agar tidak menghalangi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Teriak sang Kepala Sekolah saat melihat keributan di depan ruangan Real King.

Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Kepala Sekolah Soyoung, "Aku tidak akan menimbulkan masalah lagi. Kami akan terus tenang, jadi tidak bisa anda membiarkan kami pergi, sekali ini saja?" Chanyeol memohon kepada sang Kepala Sekolah.

Chanyeol menarik nafas mencoba menahan airmata yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari matanya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa ini. Kami tidak bisa bernafas tanpa ini."

Kris yang masih berada disana melihat kearah Chanyeol yang terus memohon kepada kepala sekolah Soyoung.

"Apa kalian pikir kalau sekolah ini menyesakkan kalian?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah pada anggota Real King.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya hanya diam.

"Yah, itu bisa terjadi untuk anak-anak seperti kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian transfer keluar. Mungkin sekolah lain jauh lebih cocok dengan kalian."

Setelah itu Kepala Sekolah Soyoung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

.

Sekarang semua anggota Real king merenung di depan sekolah.

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol" Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup sebagai orang rendahan di sekolah ini lagi." Lay mengatakan dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Ya. Kita akan segera tahun ketiga. Kita harus bercita-cita menuju perguruan tinggi, seperti orang lain" Tao juga mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Hufh,, kalau saja mereka tidak menghubungi orang tua kita…" Keluh Sulli.

"Ugh.. molla molla molla." Rengek Kyungsoo. "Eonni saatnya kita menyerah. Real King sudah pergi sekarang."

"Chanyeol. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin karena Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol bereusaha untuk tegar dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan semangat namun terlihat terpaksa. "Pemikiran yang benar. Ayo kita belajar sampai pantat kita lelah sekarang seperti orang lain."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghela nafas mendegarnya, sedangkan Lay, Tao dan Sulli hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

.

.

.

Halloo… apakah ada yang tahu drama korea ini ? pasti tahu donk..hehehe

Karena aku sedang tergila-gila dengan drama ini jadi aku mengubahnya dalam FF dengan pasangaan favorit aku, KRISYEOL. Bagaimana? Kalian suka?

Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui bagaimana nasib Real King, bagaimana sifat baekhyun yang sebenarnya, apa hubungan orang tua Chanyeol dan Kris dan tentu saja hubungan pemain utama kita krisyeol?

Please comment n review, biar aku tahu FF ini mau lanjut atau tidak. Okey, terima kasih ^^

.

Oh, ada yang lihat MAMA malam ini. Itu sangat luar biasa..

Congrats oppadeul ^^

EXO AWARDS

BEST ASIAN STYLE

GLOBAL FANS CHOICE

BEST MALE GROUP

ALBUM OF THE YEAR (untuk ke 3 kalinya, yeeaayyy \^_^/ )

#MAMA2015

.

Dan moment yang paling aku suka adalah ketika Seungri oppa duduk di pangkuan Sehun. OMO, aku hanya bisa berteriak melihat itu. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?

.

Maaf terlalu banyak bicara, aku terlalu semangat…hehehe

Sekali lagi aku menunggu review dan Comment kalian.. bye bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHEER UP ! Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Real King : Park Chanyeol (GS), Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Huang Zitao, Choi Sulli.**

 **Baek Ho: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae/Chen (GS), Kim Minseok/Xiumin (GS).**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jaejoong/Park Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Jung Yunho/Wu Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Choi Soyoung, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Semua barang milik klub dance "Real King" di letakkan di atap gedung sekolah. Sambil menatap barang-barang klubnya, Chanyeol seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan setelah itu dia pun memutar sebuah lagu di tapenya, ia nampak menikmati alunan musik itu. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan badannya, melakukan dancenya dengan gerakan yang lincah. Chanyeol mengalihkan semua emosinya terhadap masalah 'Real King' melalui dance tersebut.

Ditempat lain, Kris memasuki kamar asramanya dan melihat Sehun kesusahan menempatkan plester pada luka-luka di punggungnya. Kris berjalan kearah Sehun dan mengambil plester tersebut.

Sehun melihat kearah Kris dan pasrah saat Kris meletakkan plester diatas lukanya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kris dengan wajah menahan marah.

"Aku tidak melakukan dengan baik pada ujian terakhir. Tidak apa-apa… aku tidak apa-apa.." Sehun meyakinkan Kris. "Dia tidak akan memukuli anaknya sendiri sampai mati."

"Jika kau tidak berakhir mati,, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris meremehkan.

Sehun hanya diam. Kris menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamar asrama mereka.

Kembali ke atap sekolah. Chanyeol termenung di atap gedung hingga larut malam. Kemudian Chanyeol meneriakkan kekesalannya dengan Kris. Ia kesal dengan SMA sevit. Kesal dengan apa yang ada di dunia ini. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ketidak adilan sedang mengahampirinya.

Kris yang baru sampai di atap gedung mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pintu masuk.

Kris bertanya,"Apa yang tidak adil untukmu ?".

Chanyeol menjawab sambil melihat kearah Kris,"Ini sangat tidak adil... Ini sangat tidak adil sampai membuatku gila". Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menahan tangis. "Ini menjengkelkan sungguh.."

Kris melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir tapi tetap memilih pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di atap.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke asrama tapi saat akan meninggalkan atap, Chanyeol melihat catatan yang ditulis dikertas tertempel di pintu masuk. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat pesan yang ternyata di tulis oleh Kris. Pesan dari Kris yang tertempel di pintu masuk bertuliskan "Jika itu tidak adil. Tulis itu di sebuah poster". Setelah Chanyeol membacanya. Dia berpikir dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti pesan Kris tersebut.

.

Chanyeol menuliskan begitu banyak ide pemberontakannya dalam poster yang besar dibantu oleh Luhan di tempat mencuci baju di SMA Sevit, karena hanya tempat itu yang aman dari penjaga asrama di malam hari.

Tidak lama Baekhyun datang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala melihat Ke arah Baekhyun lega. Dia mengira tadi penjaga yang masuk, sehingga dia dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan melihat semua tulisan Chanyeol. Kemudian, Baekhyun menyarankan Chanyeol untuk melibatkan Kris."Dia juga terlibat dan memiliki beberapa point hukuman."

Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin melibatkan Kris, karena dia seorang siswa yang baik dan tidak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalah.

"Tempat kedua akan senang." tiba-tiba Luhan bicara. "Jika Kris mendapat kesulitan dan mendapat poin. Posisinya sebagai nomor satu akan di ambil oleh nomor dua." kata Luhan polos.

Baekhyun ingin menyela ucapan Luhan, tapi didahului oleh Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Baekhyun ada di tempat kedua."

"Siapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar Chanyeol di SMA Sevit. Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas sikap Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura menawarkan bantuan untuk Chanyeol. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Seperti diberi lampu hijau. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Ah aku ingat. Aku harus latihan bersamamu untuk kelas musik. Mohon bantuannya Baekhyun-ah."

"Baiklah. Cepatlah selesaikan. Aku akan menunggu di kamar. Semangat Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Saat berada diluar ruangan, ingatan Baekhyun mundur pada saat dia berada di sebuah ruang presentasi.

 _Di ruang presentasi itu, seorang wanita memperlihatkan padanya foto Kris. Wanita itu menjelaskan bahwa Kris adalah sosok pria genius yang tak bisa dikalahkan. Wanita itu meminta Baekhyun untuk mencari cara agar bisa menang dari Kris. Wanita itu menyarankan agar Baekhyun bisa membuat beberapa gangguan dalam rapot milik Kris. Wanita itu juga menjelaskan beberapa orang yang harus didekati oleh Baekhyun dan hampir semua yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu adalah semua anggota klub Baekho. Semua murid itu direncanakan untuk ikut dalam liga sekolah Ivy._

 _Wanita itu berkata, "Jika kau ingin pergi. Kau tau kau masih memiliki kekurangan. Ada satu hal yang tidak kau miliki kan?"._

 _"Apa lagi yang belum aku miliki?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

 _"Terlalu banyak bekerja tanpa ada waktu untuk bermain dampaknya tidaklah bagus bagi seseorang. Apa ucapanku terlalu kasar?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas tanpa mau menjawab._

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak punya kelebihan untuk menarik panitia. Tapi, akan aku usahakan.." kata wanita itu dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"Harus. Kau harus mengingat berapa banyak kau dibayar." Baekhyun memperingatkan wanita itu, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.  
_

 _Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, wanita itu memperingatkan agar Baekhyun menjaga jarak dari murid bernama Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu menjelaskan Chanyeol tidak memiliki peringkat yang baik dan tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya._

 _Tapi, Baekhyun berpikir lain nampaknya dia punya maksud lain yaitu memanfaatkan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol._

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol menempelkan poster berisi kalimat ketidakadilannya yang ditulis kemarin di mading sekolahnya.

Kris dan Sehun melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dibelakang kerumanan siswa-siswa yang juga melihat aksi Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum, setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan apa yang ditulisnya.

 **Isi Poster Chanyeol:**

 **Mencari Keadilan**

 **Teman-temanku sekalian. Apa otak kalian masih berfungsi?**

 **Guru-guru yang selama ini tidak menyukai Real King. Klub kami telah di bubarkan. Kalian puas?**

 **Apakah kalian semua senang jika mendapat diskriminasi ?**

 **Jika tidak, biarkan aku mendengar suara kalian.**

 **Keadilan. Dimana kau ?**

 **Kembalilah. Aku ingin hidup bahagia.**

Pak Donghae sempat melihat poster itu, kemudian memukul pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa was-was menoleh ke belakang dan bernafas lega, ternyata wali kelasnya.

"Kau seharusnya datang awal untuk hal seperti ini," omel Pak Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa bangun pagi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan apa ini. Harusnya kau menebalkan tulisan yang dianggap penting..."

Pak Donghae yang ingin berbicara lagi pada Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Pak Siwon berjalan kearah kerumunan murid-murid didepannya. Akhirnya, Pak donghae pura-pura menyuruh Chanyeol mencopot posternya dan memarahi murid-murid untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana ?" teriak Pak Siwon.

Pak Donghae akhirnya membantu Siwon mengusir para murid dan menghalangi guru Siwon mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah, Chanyeol juga menempelkan poster yang berisi kalimat-kalimat ketidakadilan yang menimpa klub "Real King" hingga di WC. Namun Pak Siwon berhasil memergoki Chanyeol dan mengejarnya.

Dibantu oleh Luhan, Chanyeol menyuarakan suaranya agar klub "Real King" bisa kembali dan tidak dibubarkan oleh SMA Sevit di halaman sekolahnya.

Tak lama kepala sekolah datang melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdemo dan menghampirinya.

"Kau begitu gigih. Aku akan lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa bertahan.." kata kepala sekolah pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Saat akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, kepala sekolah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria. Kepala Sekolah langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

Namun Chanyeol menolak dan tersenyum ke arah sang kepala sekolah, "Anda bilang, anda akan menontonku. Aku ingin tetap disini"

"Kembali ke kelasmu." Paksa sang kepala sekolah.

Belum sempat sang Kepala sekolah mengusir Chanyeol, pria tersebut sudah berdiri di mereka.

"Park Chanyeol." Panggil pria itu.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan sang kepala sekolah melihat kearah pria itu.

Pria itu mengaku membaca tulisan poster dari Chanyeol. Kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kepala sekolah Sevit. "Saya berasal dari kantor Dinas Pendidikan…".

"Tuan Joo, ini bukan seperti apa yang Anda pikirkan," kata Kepala Sekolah gugup.

Tidak menghiraukan sang kepala sekolah. Tuan Joo pun mengajak Chanyeol berbicara di kantor kepala sekolah. Tentunya dihadiri pula oleh Kepala sekolah SMA Sevit.

Tuan Joo menerangkan bahwa Chanyeol kini sudah menjadi bintang di situs-situs sosial media dan foto poster Chanyeol juga di kirim ke kantor Dinas Pendidikan. yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya di SMA ini. Siswa tidak diberikan kebebasan dalam ekstrakulikuler.." terang Tuan Jo kepada kepala sekolah dan Chanyeol.

Sebagai staff yang berkecimpung di bidang pendidikan, Tuan Joo menerangkan kekuatirannya terhadap sekolah-sekolah yang hanya berfokus pada nilai semata. Dan sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Chanyeol mengajak Luhan duduk bersama di tangga sekolah. Chanyeol bercerita kepada Luhan. Dia yakin bahwa klub dance "Real King" bisa kembali karena adanya protes terhadap keputusan sekolah Sevit yakni tuan Joo tadi. Chanyeol bermimpi Sekolah Sevit bisa memberikan bantuan dana ke klub "Real King".

.

Sebelum pelajar dimulai Pak Donghae mengumpulkan semua ponsel siswa dikelasnya. Di luar kelas terlihat kepala sekolah melihat pengumpulan ponsel tersebut. Ingatan lalu muncul saat kepala sekolah berbicara secara empat mata dengan tuan Joo.

 _Saat itu, Kepala sekolah Sevit menjelaskan bahwa anggota klub dance "Real King" sudah melakukan tindakan yang tak pantas di ruangan kosong klub._

 _Kepala sekolah Sevit menjelaskan ke tuan Joo,"Jika itu mengarah ke hasil yang serius, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan mereka ? Saya tidak menghentikan semua aktifitas klub. Aku hanya menutup klub yang dianggap tidak pantas. Jika sesuatu terjadi. Saya akan secara pribadi bertemu dengan pengawas". Kepala sekolah berasalan dengan adanya kejadian dari klub "Real King", Kepala sekolah ingin lebih serius lagi mendidik para siswa/siswi mereka._

 _._

Pada jam makan siang semua siswa Sevit menjalani makan siang mereka di kantin termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makan siangnya, tapi semua mata siswa melihat kearahnya dan membuatnya risih. Tak lama setelah mengambil makan siangnya, dua siswa laki-laki datang dan membuang makan siang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan? Apa kau bisa makan siang sekarang? Apa kau tidak tahu selama 2 minggu ke depan? Ada pemberitahuan… karena kegilaanmu kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar selama dua minggu." Teriak siswa tersebut agar didengar oleh semua siswa di kantin dan berhasil membuat suasana kantin ricuh. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Dan dari ponsel kita. Mereka mencari foto yang dilaporkan itu. Mereka akan mengambil poin dari kita juga." setelah itu suasana kantin semakin ricuh dan semua tatapan siswa melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan kebencian.

Siswa lain mulai menyalahkan Chanyeol, "Hey, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab? Kau gila."

"Aku punya les privat, bagaimana aku akan keluar kalau dilarang?"

"Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tau berapa harga yang kami bayar untuk mengikuti les privat, huh?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Harga diri Chanyeol hilang sudah karena tindakan kedua murid pria tersebut. Mempermalukan Chanyeol dihadapan semua siswa.

Kris yang tidak tahan melihatnya, akhirnya menegur mereka agar tak mengganggu Chanyeol, "Hey.. sudah cukup."

Dua siswa laki-laki itu melihat kearah Kris, "Tapi… orang gila ini.." sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Mari kita makan. Ini semakin dingin." Jawab Kris dan akhirnya dua siswa laki-laki itu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Dengan menahan kedua kepalan tangannya, Chanyeol berusaha menahan rasa malu serta emosinya atas apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol ingin menangis. Dan Kris melihatnya.

.

Setelah dari kantin Chanyeol langsung datang ke ruang guru untuk menemui pak Donghae. Dia bertanya mengapa pak Donghae menahan semua ponsel murid SMA Sevit dan melarang mereka keluar.

Pak Donghae menjawab, "Agar mencoba fokus pada pembelajaran..".

"Tidak.. bukan itu. Anda melakukan ini untuk mengusir aku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu," suruh pak Donghae mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. "Cukup. Kau bertindak dengan cara ini saja tidak akan banyak berubah. Ini adalah bagaimana dunia bekerja." Ucap pak Donghae pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tolong beritahu aku. Siapa yang melaporkan aku berciuman. Semuanya dimulai dari sana."

Namun pak Donghae tetap tidak memberitahu Chanyeol. "Aku bilang cukup. Kembali ke kelasmu." dengan itu pak Donghae pergi keluar ruangan.

Sesaat setelah pak Donghae pergi, Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat ponsel sang guru di atas meja. Dengan diam-diam Chanyeol mengambil ponsel tersebut dan berjongkok di bawah meja sang guru untuk membuka pesan yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Akhirnya Chanyeol melihat notifikasi pesan dari nomor Baekhyun yang membuatnya terkejut. Pesan tersebut berbunyi : [Aku melaporkan perilaku tidak pantas antara Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol] beserta foto ciumannya dengan Kris.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dan berbicara..

"Kenapa kau melakukannya ?" ucap Chanyeol to the point saat Baekhyun baru sampai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol. "Lakukan apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Kemudian Chanyeol memberitahukan bagaimana dia melihat pesan foto pose ciumannya bersama Kris, yang berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak berapa lama seringainya muncul dan berkata, "Kau melihatnya? Kau akhirnya melihat itu, ya?"

Beralih ke ruang kelas.

Chanyeol terdiam di ruang kelasnya sambil menunggu gurunya datang. Kemudian Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku sebelah Chanyeol. Tak lama guru seni mereka datang. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, kemudian teringat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi.

 _Chanyeol bertanya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu. Apa kau Baekhyun yang aku kenal? Apakah kau temanku ?"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Teman. Apakah teman ada disekolah ini ? Apa kau naïf atau bodoh ?"._

 _Pada saat itu, Chanyeol akhirnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkan Kris._

Kembali di ruang kelas. Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan projek nyanyiannya bersama murid lain. Guru musik memuji harmoni yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

Kemudian tiba giliran Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelas, guru musik heran.

"Ini adalah projek tim. Mengapa kamu sendiri ?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Hmmm, kamu harus melakukannya bahkan jika kamu sendirian." Terang sang Guru.

Sebelum bernyanyi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan sedih, ketika mengingat Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah depan dimana Chanyeol bernyanyi, sempat kaget melihat mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

Luhan pun heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tak bisa bernyanyi.

Baekhyun yang melihat keanehan Chanyeol hanya memalingkan wajah dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Chen dan Minseok yang duduk di depannya.

Kris juga melihat Chanyeol, dia penasaran dengan ekpresi Chanyeol yang tak biasanya.

"Aish" Chanyeol tak tahan dengan emosinya dan berhenti bernyanyi. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung marah ketika sampai di hadapan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura baik. "Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir kau bisa menipu orang lain? Kau pikir kita semua akan dimainkan olehmu, ya? Jangan menipu diri sendiri. Aku tidak tertipu olehmu karena aku tidak tahu…"

Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan malas.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi, karena aku merasa kasihan padamu dan ikut bermain denganmu. Apa kau menyukainya ? Apa kehidupanmu lebih mudah setelah memanfaatkan temanmu ?"

Sang guru mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol, tapi tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

Chanyeol terus melakukan aksinya, yang sekarang beralih ke Kris, "Dan kau, Kris. Apakah kita pernah berciuman atau tidak ?" Kris hanya tersenyum medengarnya.

Chanyeol makin kesal, "Aku bertanya iya atau tidak. Kenapa tidak bisa kau katakan kita tidak melakukannya ? Apa kau menyukainya kalau orang lain berpikir kita berciuman?"

Chanyeol yang emosi menantang Kris untuk menciumnya ala "French Kiss" atau "Deep Kiss". Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya kearah Kris. "Lakukan apapun Ayolah.." Kris hanya diam melihat Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol yang masih emosi juga menghampiri meja dua teman yang memarahinya di kantin tadi dan menendangnya.

"Kalian. Apa aku melarang kalian keluar? Apa aku menghentikan kalian untuk mendapat pelajaran secara privat. Itu karena kepala sekolah. Mengapa melampiaskannya ke aku, huh ?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian melihat semua temannya dengan tatapan marah. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan sang guru.

"Kalian semua memang sama. Saat teman kalian membutuhkan. Kalian harusnya datang membantunya. Kalian malah diam saja. Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan. Kalian hanya terobsesi dengan nilai dan menghancurkan teman kalian. Tapi, ini adalah hidup. Pada akhirnya kalian akan menjadi tua. Kalian akan berakhir di kursi roda dan kalian menerima suap. Dan kalian akan mengakhirinya melarikan diri ke negara lain, kalian tolol.."

"Nice" sahut Luhan saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan, murid lain hanya diam saja dan ada yang meremehkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Guru musik meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Chanyeol pun minta maaf dan berhenti.

Namun Baekhyun bertanya. "Park Chanyeol. Apakah kau berbeda dengan kami?"

Chanyeol menjawab. "Kau benar. Dari kejadian ini aku sadar. Aku sadar, kita adalah rival dan bukannya teman. Aku sadar dengan statusku dan tempatku disekolah ini. Aku sama saja dengan kalian semua. Itulah kenapa, aku akan berhenti dari sekolah ini. Setidaknya hal itu membuatku berbeda dari kalian."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Luhan, Jongin dan Yixing menatap terkejut kearah Chanyeol.

Selesai bicara Chanyeol pun keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Pak Donghae yang berjalan melewati kelas Chanyeol sempat heran melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kelasnya, padahal waktu belajar belum selesai.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau mau kemana kelasmu belum selesai. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan menghukummu."

Namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan semua perkataan gurunya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Dengan membawa koper dan tas di punggungnya. Chanyeol pun keluar dari gedung asrama SMA Sevit.

Chanyeol merasa baik dengan keputusannya itu. Tapi, Chanyeol sempat merasakan keraguan apakah keputusannya itu sudah terlalu jauh dan sepertinya sikapnya tadi berlebihan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan di tangga, Luhan secara sengaja menumpahkan susunya ke rambut Baekhyun dari atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Susunya sudah basi," Jawab Luhan polos.

"Apa kau sengaja?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menahan emosinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Apa?"

Akhirnya, Luhan pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berdiri dihadapannya. "Si Tempat kedua, Byun Baekhyun. Mulai dari sekarang, Aku akan mengingatmu." untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menampakkan ekspresi datarnya di hadapan Baekhyun.

.

Kepala sekolah Soyoung mengadakan pertemuan dengan ibu Baekhyun yaitu Mrs. Byun Heechul serta guru privat Baekhyun.

Guru privat Baekhyun menyinggung Kepala sekolah yang pergi ke kantor dinas pendidikan. "Aku dengar anda datang ke kantor dinas pendidikan?"

Kepala sekolah berujar dia ke kantor dinas karena ada banyal hal yang harus diurusi.

Guru Baekhyun menanggapi, "Sepanjang tidak ada masalah dengan aplikasi Baekhyun. Semuanya baik-baik saja".

Ibu Baekhyun juga mengatakan akan mengirimkan brankas baru ke kantor Kepala sekolah. "Brankas di kantor anda sepertinya sudah usang. Aku akan mengirimkan yang baru ke kantor anda." Mrs. Heechul tersenyum penuh arti ke kepala sekolah.

Saat Soyoung datang ke kantornya dan melihat brankasnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah proposal rencana perluasan dari asmara SMA Sevit dan dua kardus berisi uang tunai. Melihat itu membuat Soyoung tersenyum senang.

.

Setelah meninggalkan sekolahnya, Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang makan malam bersama ibunya. Chanyeol duduk dengan lemas di meja makannya, dia belum mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di sekolah Sevit pada ibunya.

"Ada yang salah, kan ? Itulah mengapa kau pulang ke rumah tanpa ijin. Apa kau buat ulah lagi?". Mrs. Park Jaejoong bertanya pada putri satu-satunya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, tapi malah menangis dan mengatakan masakan ibunya terasa asin. Chanyeol menangis terisak dan mengaku sungguh frustasi. "Asin. Bukannya aku bilang masakannya asin? Aku bisa gila.. Huaaaahhh.."

Namun sayang Jaejoong mengira sang anak menangis dan frustasi, karena masakannya yang asin. "Aku akan mengurangi garamnya nanti, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ibunya. Kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya sambil terus menangis dan bergumam 'asin'.

Jaejoong terlihat cemas melihat tingkah aneh sang anak. Sesaat Jaejung ingin masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, namun ragu.

Sebaliknya di kamar, Chanyeol duduk di meja belajarnya dan menuliskan perasaanya yang tak bahagia lewat sebuah kertas. Chanyeol menuliskan 'Aku tak bahagia. Aku ingin bahagia'.

Chanyeol pun melihat fotonya bersama teman di klub "Real King". Chanyeol melihat beberapa pesan yang tertempel di dekat foto yang bertuliskan

 **'Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'**

 **'Percaya pada diri sendiri'**

 **'Kau pasti bisa'**

 **'Percaya pada diri kita sendiri'**

Chanyeol bingung apakah dia termasuk orang yang mudah menyerah. Chanyeol tidak akan mudah melepaskan hal yang disukai. "Jika aku tidak menyerah. Hal ini tidak akan berakhir."

Tidak lama terdengar ketukan di jendela kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian membuka jendelanya dan melihat Luhan berada di kamarnya. "Apa? Kau pulang tanpa ijin juga?" tanya Chanyeol. Ya, Luhan dan Chanyeol memang bertetangga. Dan kamar Chanyeol berseberangan dengan kamar Luhan. Itulah mengapa mereka dekat.

Luhan hendak menyampaikan berita kepada Chanyeol. "Aku punya berita buruk dan lebih buruk lagi. Kau mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

Chanyeol ingin mendengar berita buruk. Luhan memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol. "Kau punya terlalu banyak poin pinalti untuk bisa kabur seperti ini."

"Aish. Apa kabar yang lebih buruk lagi ?"

Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol kembali ke SMA Sevit dengan membawa semua pakaiannya. Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti didepan ruangan Baekho. Setelah mengambil nafas Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan dan bersandar pada pintu. "Hei, tetanggaku yang jahat." sapanya pada semua anggota Baekho.

Kris, Baekhyun dan semua anggota Baekho yang sedang belajar mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil bergumam, "Mulai hari ini. Aku akan mengambil alih Baekho." dan menunjukkan aplikasi pendaftarannya dalam klub tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Halooo semua... Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review dan ngasih masukan buat penulisanku. itu sangat berharga sekali. Disini aku penulis baru dan lagi belajar. so, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu sekali untuk penulisanku kedepannya. dan maaf kalau di chapter ini masih buruk, aku sudah berusaha..hehehe ^^

Ditunggu review dan commentnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHEER UP ! Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Real King : Park Chanyeol (GS), Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Huang Zitao, Choi Sulli.**

 **Baek Ho: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae/Chen (GS), Kim Minseok/Xiumin (GS).**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jaejoong/Park Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Jung Yunho/Wu Yunho**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Choi Soyoung, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Chanyeol memasuki klub Baekho dengan membawa sebuah meja dan kursi. Junmyeon yang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol merasa marah dan jengkel. Begitu juga dengan anggota Baekho yang lain, kecuali Kris yang terlihat santai saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja dan menopangkan dagunya, Kris menunggu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol di klubnya.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa akademiknya kurang memuaskan atau memang tidak memuaskan sama sekali, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk bergabung dengan klub Baekho. Tapi anggota dari klub Baekho tidak menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Baekhyun yang juga jengkel melihat Chanyeol bergabung dengan klubnya pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Park Chanyeol…. ini Baekho," jelas Baekhyun.

"Memang bukan Real King," Jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol memperlihatkan formulir pendaftaran dirinya sebagai anggota dari klub Baekho kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun percaya padanya.

Tapi sayang, Baekhyun mencari cara agar Chanyeol tidak masuk dalam klubnya walau keingingan Chanyeol untuk bergabung dalam klubnya sangat kuat.

"Kau tidak memenuhi syarat masuk klub Baekho," ucap Baekhyun.

"Syarat? Hanya untuk orang yang mendapat 5% peringkat atas saja yang boleh bergabung, apakah itu?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi persayaratan untuk masuk klub Baekho, membacanya sekilas. Lalu kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan berkata. "Aku lihat persyaratannya, tidak ada hal seperti itu. Dasar pembohong. Kalian membuat syarat seperti itu demi keuntungan kalian sendiri."

BRAAAKKK

Sehun yang merasa muak dengan penjelasan Chanyeol akhirnya menggebrak meja keras, membuat seisi ruangan melihat ke arahnya. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Hentikan keributan ini dan keluarlah…"

"Tidak mau…" tolak Chanyeol sedikit gemetar melihat kemarahan Sehun.

"Keluar!" Teriak Sehun tetap memaksa Chanyeol keluar.

Chanyeol tetap tidak sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menggigit tangan Sehun.

"Arrgghh aarrhh… Dasar wanita gila.." teriak Sehun hampir memukul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersikeras berada di dalam ruangan klub Baekho karena dia sudah tidak punya tempat lagi, ruangan Real King sudah lenyap.

Kris terlihat hanya diam dan pasrah melihat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Sehun di depan matanya.

"Ketua.. Apa kau akan diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal pada Kris yang hanya diam tanpa berbuat apapun untuk mengusir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa repot? Nanti juga beres sendiri." Jawab Kris santai.

Benar saja tidak berapa lama Pak Siwon datang dan mencoba mengusir Chanyeol keluar dari ruang klub Baekho. Merasa muak dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tetap kekeh ingin di Klub Baekho. Akhirnya Pak Siwon menarik kerah kemeja seragam Chanyeol, kemudian menyeretnya keluar ruangan dengan harapan Chanyeol bisa jera bergabung dengan klub Baekho.

.

"Aku bukan anjing, kenapa menyeretku seperti ini?" keluh Chanyeol saat Pak Siwon menyeretnya ke dalam ruang guru.

Pak Siwon merasa geram dengan sikap Chanyeol, kemudian berkata. "Kau harus di hukum supaya sadar. Kau memang tidak pernah belajar…."

Tanpa mereka sadari Jaejoong, ibu Chanyeol sudah berada di ruang guru dan melihat semuanya. Melihat anaknya di perlakukan demikian, Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak berteriak histeris.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU." Jaejoong meminta Pak Siwon untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja sang anak.

"Berikan aku formulir pindah sekolah sekarang juga!" bentak Jaejoong dan membuat seisi ruang guru diam.

Pak Siwon yang takut, menjelaskan bahwa ibu Chanyeol sudah salah paham.

Jaejoong marah dikatakan salah paham. Jaejoong penuh emosi sembari berkata, "Kau memperlakukan anak perempuanku seperti ini hanya karena dia tidak pandai belajar ?"

Kemudian Jaejoong mengancam akan melaporkan tindakan Pak Siwon ke kantor dinas pendidikan.

Pak Siwon pun gemetaran mendengar ancaman ibunda Chanyeol itu.

Pak Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya melihat akhirnya melerai agar ibunda Chanyeol tidak emosi.

"Tenang nyonya… tenang."

"Apa? Baru saja aku melihat anakku di seret seperti anjing. Anda ingin aku tenang?" terang Jaejoong penuh emosi.

Pak Siwon yang merasa malu atas tindakannya itu, meminta ibu Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruang konseling, namun Jaejoong menolak karena sudah tidak mempercayai pak Siwon atas tindakannya.

"Aku percayakan anakku padamu. Kau bilang kau akan merawatnya seperti orang tua. Tapi… kau perlakukan dia seperti ini karena nilainya buruk? Sekolah seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Harusnya kalian ajari, apa itu teman, kesetiaan dan menganggap keberadaan murid kalian. Lalu apa bedanya sekolah dengan tempat bimbingan belajar di luar sana yang hanya peduli tentang uang."

Pak Siwon pun salah tingkah dan malu atas sindiran dari ibu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkagum-kagum melihat nasehat ibunya tersebut.

Dengan penuh emosi, Jaejoong menegaskan dia tidak akan mempercayakan anaknya dengan guru seperti Pak Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan anakku pada guru sepertimu. Tidak, aku tidak akan mempercayakan anakku dengan sekolah yang buruk ini..".

Jaejoong meminta surat untuk pindah sekolah dari SMA Sevit segera. Namun Chanyeol segera menghentikan ibunya,"Ibu… Ibu… Aku tidak mau pindah.." #DOEENG

Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pindah" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal pada ibunya.

Jaejoong salah tingkah dan terus melihat kearah Chanyeol, seperti ingin memakan anaknya sekarang juga. Ternyata Jaejoong salah pengertian dengan anaknya. Jaejoong mengira Chanyeol ingin pindah sekolah.

Setelah mengadakan drama dadakan di ruang guru, Chanyeol serta ibunya cepat keluar dari ruang guru. Chanyeol berjalan di belakang ibunya dan bertanya ke ibunya apakah Luhan mengadukannya lagi. "Siapa sebenarnya temennya. Ibu atau aku. Sepertinya dia berteman dengan ibu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan langsung duduk sejenak di taman Sevit, dan tak menyangka dirinya bisa marah besar hingga menyebabkan tangannya gemetaran.

"Apa yang baru aku lakukan? Tanganku sampai gemetaran.."

"Kenapa? Ibu menyesalinya sekarang? Dasar" cibir Chanyeol melihat ibunya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, Apa ini akan berdampak denganmu?" Jaejoong menatap sedih anaknya. "Aku sangat marah sampai ingin kau pindah…" ratap Jaejoong.

"Tadi seram sekali." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

Jaejoong mengingat apa saja yang dikatakannya di ruang guru tadi. Dia tidak menyangka dia banyak menggunakan kata-kata informal pada guru sang anak.

Jaejoong ingin kembali ke ruang guru untuk meminta maaf dan meminta mereka untuk tidak membenci anaknya. Namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Tenang dulu,, dimana ibuku yang keren tadi?" Goda Chanyeol pada ibunya.

Jaejoong masih berwajah sedih, namun juga merasa lega. "Tapi… ibu lega kau tidak ingin pindah. Kau tidak apa-apa tidak pindah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak mau pindah. Aku akan bertahan semampuku dan mengembalikan Real King." Jawab Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Jaejoong yang melihat tekad anaknya, sudah tidak mempersalahkan anaknya jika dia memang tidak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran akademik dan juga Jaejoong mengijinkan sang anak untuk mengikuti klub dance, karena itu adalah hal yang sangat disukainya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ibunya mengijinkan dia mengikuti klub dance, membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan tahan jika kau dikesampingkan atau terluka sendiri." Kata Jaejoong dengan raut muka sedih.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ibunya. "Baiklah. Jangan khawatir…"

"Owh,, anjing kecilku.." Jaejoong mengusap kepala anaknya sayang, kemudian memeluknya.

"Ibu keren sekali hari ini," kata Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah untuk masuk klub Baekho. Dia tetap ikut belajar sebagai anggota klub Baek Ho. Saat belajar Chanyeol melakukan tindakan di luar kebiasaan, seperti belajar di lantai sambil membawa selimut. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena tidak mendapat bangku sehingga dia belajar di lantai beralaskan selimut. Dan karena tindakan aneh Chanyeol itu. Pak Siwon sampai marah dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar, karena Chanyeol bersikeras ingin ikut belajar di Baekho.

Tidak hanya di klub baekho, Chanyeol juga melakukan tindakan aneh di kantin sekolah, dengan memegang papan di kedua tangannya yang bertuliskan. **"Tolong, Harap Antri" "Cuci Tangan Sebelum Makan"** dan meneriakkannya seperti orang berdemo.

Tidak lama Jongin datang dengan membawa papan juga di kedua tangannya dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan ikut berteriak. Kris, Sehun dan Murid-murid lain yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan ada juga yang sampai mengabadikan tindakan Chanyeol tersebut dengan merekamnya melalui ponselnya. Begitu juga pak Siwon yang saat itu makan siang di kantin dengan beberapa guru, ikut tersenyum melihat tindakan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Tapi, Pak Siwon tidak mengetahui ada tulisan lain yang berada dibalik papan yang di pegang Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dengan bantuan Luhan yang mengawasi tindakan Pak Siwon, Chanyeol dan Jongin melaksanakan aksinya. Saat Pak Siwon berfokus pada makanannya, Chanyeol dan Jongin akan memutar papannya dan memperlihatkan tulisan lain yang menjadi tujuan utama Chanyeol berdiri di kantin yaitu tulisan yang berisi demonya tentang diskriminasi di sekolah dan ketidak adilan, seperti poster yang pernah ditulisnya dulu. Tapi, saat Pak Siwon akan berpaling ke Chanyeol, Luhan akan memberi sinyal, kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin akan memutar papan kembali seperti semula. Namun, tidak lama Pak Siwon menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jadi sebelum Luhan sempat memberi sinyal Pak Siwon sudah terlebih dulu melihat tulisan lain di spanduk Chanyeol serta Jongin itu.

.

Hal itu menyebabkan Pak Siwon menghukum keduanya untuk membersihkan aula SMA Sevit. Saat Chanyeol serta Jongin membersihkan ruang latihan basket, Kyungsoo dan Sulli datang dengan membawa alat pel dan membantu mereka. Keempatnya pun membersihkan ruang latihan basket Sevit dengan diiringi canda dan tawa, mereka berempat merasa bahagia dengan kebersamaan itu.

Tidak hanya membersihkan lapangan basket, mereka juga dihukum membersihkan taman. Saat akan membersihkan taman Sevit, anggota lain "Real King" yaitu Yixing datang dan membantu. Kemudian, suasananya pun berubah dimana mereka semua saling bermain air dan melupakan hukumannya. Ini tanda bahwa anggota klub "Real King" mencoba bersatu kembali setelah klub mereka dibubarkan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Mereka semua menikmati kebersamaan bermain air di taman SMA Sevit sebagai anggota dari klub "Real King" (minus Tao). Tidak lama Kris dan Sehun melihat kebersamaan para anggota Real King tersebut saat berjalan kearah taman.

Kris berhenti berjalan dan berkata. "Mereka bodoh sekali. Jawabannya ada disini, kenapa mereka menggunakan kekerasan?"

Sehun juga berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Kris dengan wajah bingung mendengar ucapan kris. Tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Chanyeol dan berkata. "Mereka itu orang gila tingkat A. Ayo." Ajak Sehun.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan berjalan. Saat Kris dan Sehun akan melewati Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, mereka sempat terkena percikan air. Sehun sempat marah dan ingin menghampiri mereka, tapi dihentikan oleh Kris.

"Sudahlah. Mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak yang berusia 18 tahun." Kata Kris.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ayo." Kris hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan lagi.

Tidak lama Pak Siwon datang dan melihat ulah Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, Pak Siwon pun kesal, dan hendak mengejar mereka. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya akhirnya kabur secara terpisah. Tapi sial Chanyeol, Pak Siwon malah mengejarnya, Chanyeol pun lari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sialnya lagi dia menabrak seseorang didepannya dan jatuh diatas tubuh orang tersebut. Dan orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Kris.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol merasa risih dan memutus tatapannya pertama dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi, Kris menahan Chanyeol sambil berkata,"Kita selalu berakhir seperti ini. Satu…"

"Satu, satu, satu ! Aku dulu yang berdiri." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kris dan bergegas bangkit. Chanyeol takut kejadian di ruang klubnya dulu bersama Kris terulang lagi.

Setelah Cahnyeol berdiri. Dia melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya.

"Luhaaannnnn…" Panggil Chanyeol manja.

Luhan berjalan melewati Kris dan Sehun. Kemudian memberikan sebotol susu strawberry ke Chanyeol. Keduanya pun melakukan "Cheers" bersama dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris serta Sehun. Yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol adalah bahwa Kris terus melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Setelah dari taman Kris dan Sehun memutuskan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman. Kris yang penasaran dengan susu strawberry yang diminum Luhan dan Chanyeol pun, akhirnya mengambil susu strawberry tersebut.

Sehun berjalan kearah Kris setelah mendapatkan dua minuman untuk mereka dan terkejut melihat minuman yang diambil oleh Kris.

"Apa itu? Apa kau minum itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku penasaran," jawab Kris kemudian meminumnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat Kris meminum susu strawberry tersebut. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini, pikirnya.

Setelah Kris mencoba susu strawberry tersebut, Kris tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Kris kita sudah jatuh cinta dengan susu strawberry. Hehehehe…

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Luhan memutuskan duduk bersama di ruangan latihan basket SMA Sevit setelah dari taman. Chanyeol sedang bercerita pada Luhan. Dia takut teman-temannya di "Real King" akan mendapatkan poin buruk lagi karena membantunya. Tapi Chanyeol juga merasa kagum dengan teman-temannya yang selalu membantunya.

Luhan terus mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya dan terus bercerita betapa takutnya dia bila "Real King" benar-benar musnah. Chanyeol merasa tidak akan mampu menghadapi teman-temannya lagi.

Luhan berhenti mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dan berdiri mengambil bola basket di sebelahnya sambil berkata. "Park Chanyeol akan bertahan sampai akhir. Dan akan menang melawan sekolah Sevit." Lalu Luhan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring.

Chanyeol bahagia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, kemudian Chanyeol berdiri mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan mengambil bola basket dan melemparkannya ke ring, sambil berkata, "Aku. Park Chanyeol akan menang melawan Kepala Sekolah Sevit." Namun bola tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam ring. Chanyeol mencoba lagi tapi tetap tidak masuk. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan memutuskan pergi dari ruang latihan basket untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di tempat tidur di kamar asramanya sambil merenung.

Flashback

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang diwawancara oleh penguji dari sekolah luar negeri. Dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, Baekhyun menjelaskan dirinya yang pandai dalam berbagai bidang seperti balet, biola, flute, berenang, dan memenangkan beberapa kompetisi sains, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak terhitung prestasi yang sudah dibuat Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan memberikan manfaat yang besar bagi sekolah luar negeri tersebut.

Namun penguji penerimaan sekolah itu mengaku tidak mencari orang-orang yang memiliki bakat secara unilinear, yakni orang yang bisa melakukan apapun secara sendiri.

Penguji lain bertanya, "Apakah kamu pernah memiliki seorang teman yang terjatuh saat menari ballet? Apakah kamu pernah memberikan harapan kepada pasien kanker dengan flutemu? Kualifikasimu tidak nyata."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, para penguji pun menolak kualifikasi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak lama setelah para penguji pergi, konsultan Baekhyun (yakni Direktur Lee) datang.

Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan setelah memiliki wawancara seperti ini ?" "Tidak semua yang mereka katakan benar.." jawab konsultan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak terima dirinya dikatakan kurang berpengaruh bagi orang lain. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud para penguji.

Flashback End

Lamunan Baekhyun terputus saat dia menerima pesan di ponselya. Baekhyun membuka pesannya yang ternyata dari Direktur Lee yang berisi bahwa dia berada di sekolahnya. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Baekhyun hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol mencegatnya.

Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun alat-alat untuk membersihkan ruangan. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kamar mereka. Maklumlah selama ini Chanyeol yang membersihkan kamar, karena dimanfaatkan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun ingin tetap pergi, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kamar.

"Bersihkan." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun.

"Minggir."

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol tetap menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun marah, dia mengejek Chanyeol yang tak punya rasa malu datang ke sekolah SMA Sevit. "Aku pikir kau bilang kau berbeda. Bukankah itu mengapa kau keluar dari sini dengan gaya sombongmu itu? Kalau kau memang ingin kembali, sebaiknya sembunyikan mukamu itu."

Chanyeol cukup sederhana menanggapi, "Aku memintamu untuk membersihkan, jadi kenapa kau memberikan ceramah padaku? Baiklah kalau ini maumu. Sekalian saja kita bicara. Aku akan tetap disini sampai akhir. Aku akan melihatmu hancur dengan mataku sendiri. Aku akan melihatmu bersujud dan meminta maaf. Dan juga aku ingin melihatmu bersih-bersih." Sambil sekali lagi menyerahkan sapu dan pel ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil sapu dengan kesal dan melemparkannya ke lantai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa…" teriak Chanyeol tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun.

.

Saat Direktur Lee berjalan di lorong sekolah, dia melihat Kris berjalan bersama Sehun. Direktur Lee langsung memanggilnya. "Kris..?'

Kris yang sedang bercanda dengan sehun menolehkan kepalanya mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Ah ternyata benar. Aslinya lebih tampan daripada di foto." Kata Direktur Lee.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Direktur Lee langsung berkata, "Dengan kemampuanmu, akan sayang kuliah di Korea? Bagaimana dengan bergabung di Ivy League Sekolah? Coba pertimbangkan" (Catatan istilah Ivy League di cerita ini sepertinya merujuk pada sebuah istilah asosiasi yang terdiri dari 8 universitas Amerika Serikat. Kedelapan Universitas itu adalah yang terbaik di US). Kemudian Direktur Lee pun memberikan kartu namanya ke Kris.

Setelah meninggalkan Kris Direktur Lee (Konsulant Pendamping Baekhyun) bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyindir Direktur Lee yang menawarkan jasa konsultannya ke Kris. "Kau melakukan bisnis disini?"

"Oh.. Baekhyun.." Direktur Lee gugup mendengar pertanyaa Baekhyun.

"Banyak juga waktumu. Sampai bisa melakukan bisnis disni." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aishh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Apakah kamu lupa mengapa aku disini? Itu untuk mengirimmu ke Harvard" Dierektur Lee membela dirinya.

.

Sementara itu di Kantor Kepala Sekolah, sang pemilik sedang marah besar kepada Pak Siwon. Kepala sekolah marah karena dia menerima banyak panggilan dari orang tua murid.

"Saya minta maaf ibu Kepala Sekolah. Anak-anak itu tidak mau menyerah meskipun saya sudah memberikan mereka banyak hukuman"

Pak Siwon pun menyarakan agar klub Real King dikembalikan aktif. Pak Siwon berharap dengan idenya itu dapat membuat anggota Real King puas dan diam, terutama Chanyeol. Namun Kepala Sekolah tetap tidak ingin melakukannya.

Tak lama Direktur Lee datang ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Kemudian Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kedatangan Direktur Lee menemui Kepala Sekolah adalah ingin meminta sebuah rencana untuk dilakukan oleh Kepala Sekolah, namun Kepala Sekolah tidak ingin melakukannya karena itu begitu tiba-tiba.

"Anda pasti bisa.." kata Direktur Lee.

"Apa?" Kepala Sekolah terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Direktur Lee.

"Bukankah ada acara untuk meningkatkan nilai siswa? Sekolah lain sedikit mengubah nilai dan mengorbankan murid lain untuk mengirim siswa terbaiknya ke unversitas terbaik. Yang kita bicarakan ini Ivy League. Kau tidak mau sedikit membantu?" sindir Direktur Lee.

Kepala Sekolah hanya mendengus setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Direktur Lee.

Direktur Lee menyarankan idenya itu, karena SMA Sevit sedang dirundung masalah dengan kantor dinas pendidikan. Sambil memandang brankas yang didalamnya terdapat proposal perluasan asrama SMA Sevit, Direktur Lee berkata, "Kau tidak ingin bertarung dalam setahun ini?".

"Aku bukannya tidak mau. Tapi kemumgkinannya kecil." Ucap Kepala Sekolah akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menambah kemungkinanya? Kepala Sekolah. Harvard sudah ada di depan mata Baekhyun" Direktur Lee tersenyum meyakinkan pada Kepala Sekolah.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun bersama teman-temannya yaitu Chen dan Minseok kembali mengerjai Chanyeol di ruangan Laundry asrama SMA Sevit.

Karena disuruh membersihkan kamar oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya menaruh semua barang berharga milik Chanyeol ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun dengan santai menjawab, "Bersih-bersih. Bersih-bersih itu membersihkan barang kotor, kan? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku, sekarang mau apa?"

Chen dan Minseok tertawa mengejek kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menang bisa membalas Chanyeol.

Dengan sedih Chanyeol pun mengambil beberapa barang berharganya seperti foto, piala saat memenangkan perlombaan dance. Melihat barang berharganya dihancurkan Chanyeol tidak bisa terima.

Saat Baekhyun serta teman-temannya hendak pergi, Chanyeol memanggil mereka.

"Berhenti."

Baekhyun, Chen dan Minseok berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol lagi.

"Perkelahian anjing saja ada aturannya" kata Chanyeol sambil mendekat.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Chen.

Chanyeol melihat Chen kemudian berkata, "Kalian dilarang menyentuh barang-barang penting."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Bicara apa kau?" Minseok maju dan mendorong bahu Chanyeol. "Semua milikmu itu hanya sampah."

"Kalau begitu rasakan sendiri jika sampahmu masuk mesin cuci." Kata Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan buku catatan yang dibawa Baekhyun tapi dihalangi oleh Chen dan Minseok.

Saat Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chen dan Minseok. Teman-teman Chanyeol di klub "Real King" datang membantunya. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Tao dan Sulli memegang Baekhyun serta teman-temannya. Akhirnya semua buku-buku berharga Baekhyun serta temannya dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

Setelah melakukan hal itu anak-anak Real King bahagia termasuk Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di taman Sekolah sekarang.

"Ah, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Teriak Chanyeol.

"Harusnya tadi kujambak rambut mereka." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Real King belum mati." Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat tmen-temannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yixing dengan senang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Tao malah melemparkan foto bersama anggota Real King.

"Tao oppa, apa kau gila?" Suli berteriak karena terkejut.

Chanyeol tertegun dan terdiam melihat Tao.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Tao kemudian menarik bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Real King sudah mati." Kata Tao. "Sadarlah kalian. Kalian tidak ingin kuliah? Sampai kapan kalian seperti ini? Kalian hanya perlu bertahan setahun lagi. Saat kuliah nanti kalian bisa bergabung dengan klub dance disana. Sampai saat itu kita cukup diam saja." Tao meminta semua temannya untuk memikirkan masa depan mereka.

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan mata yang mulai memerah, "Hei, mana bisa kita hidup seperti itu? Aku ingin dance sekarang. Aku ingin bahagia sekarang. Apa itu kejahatan ?"

Di usianya yang ke 18 tahun, Chanyeol ingin merasakan kebahagiaan di usianya tersebut.

"Bahagia. Mereka tidak mengizinkan kita bahagia. Mereka melarang kita sekarang. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti?" Kemudian Tao pun pergi.

Anggota Real King mencoba memanggilnya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Tao. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat kepergian temannya.

.

Keesokan harinya di depan ruang klub "Baek Ho". Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, serta Jongin duduk bersama, mereka kembali bertingkah untuk protes. Tak lama dua anggota "Real King" lain datang yaitu Yixing dan Suli. Chanyeol sangat senang melihat kedatangan dua temannya. Saking senangnya dia sampai berdiri dan berjoget-joget dengan Jongin. Melihat itu Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Suli tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka ikut berjoget tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa lain pada mereka.

Saat Kepala Sekolah beserta Pak Siwon berjalan. Kepala Sekolah tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dan teman-temanya membuat keributan dengan berjoget di depan ruang Baekho.

Pak Siwon pun menghampiri anggota "Real King" untuk menghentikan kegilaan mereka.

Kepala Sekolah yang melihat itu tiba-tiba memiliki ide di pikirannya.

Kelima anggota "Real King" pun dibawa ke ruang guru oleh Pak Siwon. Pak Siwon begitu marah dengan tingkah protes ala klub "Real King".

"Sekarang tentukan hukuman kalian. Mau lari, menulis surat permohonan maaf atau membersihkan lapangan?"

Dengan tidak ada rasa takut Chanyeol dan teman-temannya malah berunding menentukan hukuman mereka.

"Jangan menulis surat. Aku tidak tahu mau menulis apa." Kata Jongin.

Dan diangguki oleh semua temannya.

Kyungsoo kemudian berkata, "Kita sudah membersihkan lapangan kemarin."

"Mau lari? Cuacanya bagus sekarang." Saran Chanyeol.

"Boleh..boleh.." jawab semua teman Chanyeol.

Pak Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan menjadi semakin marah. "Kalian ini… Kalian pikir ini kencan?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Reflek Pak Siwon berbalik dan membentak orang tersebut. "APA?" Saat menyadari Kepala Sekolah yang menepuk pundaknya. Pak Siwon langsung meminta maaf dan mengaku sudah mengomeli anak-anak Real King untuk tidak mendekati ruangan Baek Ho.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk datang ke ruangan klub Baek Ho besok. Dan katakan pada anggota Baek Ho bahwa semua dari mereka harus hadir.." Kepala Sekolah melihat kearah chanyeol "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Pak Siwon dan anggota Real King terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kepala Sekolah.

.

Keesokan harinya, anggota klub "Baek Ho" serta "Real King" bertemu. Mereka datang dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian kesini untuk bergabung lagi? Aku lelah membuang formulirnya." Kata Sehun.

"Lihat mereka. Ikut lomba saja tidak pernah." Ejek Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyahuti perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau membuat mereka sedih?" dengan wajah mengejek kearah klub Baek Ho. "Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kita ini mengasihani mereka."

Mendengar itu Sehun pun marah dan ingin memukul Jongin tapi di hentikan oleh Kris.

Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, "Kami diundang kesini hari ini."

Kris terlihat bingung. "Diundang ? Oleh siapa ?"

Tidak lama Kepala Sekolah dan Pak Siwon datang. Kris memicingkan matanya melihat kedatangan sang Kepala Sekolah. Kemudian Ibu Kepala Sekolah meminta kedua klub masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Dalam kelas Pak Siwon menjelaskan, "Dalam dua bulan.. Baek Ho, klub Cheerleading kita akan berkompetisi pada kompetisi regional.."

Kedua Klub tentu saja terkejut apa lagi klub Baek Ho. Selama ini mereka hanya menamakan klub mereka klub Cheerleading, tapi mereka tidak pernah ikut lomba seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi dan lebih mementingkan belajar.

Kemudian Sehun bertanya "Apakah klub Baek Ho akan bergabung dengan para anggota di klub Real King, serta melakukan segala hal seperti bersorak-sorak atau semacamnya seperti yang dilakukan tim Cheerleader umumnya. Kenapa kita harus mengikuti lomba?"

Pak Siwon tidak bisa menjawab dan akhirnya Kepala Sekolah yang angkat bicara.

"Karena kalian anak pintar, aku akan langsung saja. Berkat masalah yang ditimbulkan Park Chanyeol. Dinas memutuskan hal ini. Oleh karena itu, Park Chanyeol dari Real King dan Kris Wu dari Baek Ho bertanggung jawab membentuk tim dan mengikuti lomba."

Kris hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendengarnya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain terus mengeluh dengan keputusan sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. "Mana bisa kami satu tim dengan mereka? Ini namanya Mission Impossible."

Tapi Ibu Kepala Sekolah tidak menyerah dan berjanji jika Chanyeol berhasil memenangkan kompetisi regional, maka dia akan menghidupkan kembali Real King. "Kau masih tidak mau."

"Anda sungguh akan menghidupkan klub kami ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris yang dari tadi mendengar apa yang di katakan Kepala Sekolah merasa ada yang sesuatu yang salah. Tidak biasanya Kepala Sekolah bersikap seperti ini pada Klub Chanyeol. Kemarin beliau benar-benar gigih membubarkan klub Chanyeol tapi sekarang dia berjanji akan menghidupkannya lagi. Kris terus berpikir dan melihat Chanyeol. Dia penasaran apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Chanyeol.

Di dalam hati, Chanyeol merasa gelisah apakah akan menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Chanyeol juga berfikir apa yang direncanakan Kepala Sekolah sebenarnya, dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan kepala sekolahnya ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak tawaran tersebut. Chanyeol yang bingung menolehkan kepalanya pada anggotanya untuk meminta jawaban. Dan semua anggota Real King meminta agar Chanyeol menerima tawaran itu. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak ragu lagi dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Real King, apalagi tawaran Kepala Sekolah akan menghidupkan kembali Real King. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun menerima tawaran itu.

"Kalau anda akan menghidupkan Real King… kami setu…" Chanyeol belum selesai berbicara tapi sudah dipotong oleh Kris.

"Apa otak kalian sebodoh itu? Kau sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kata Kris pada Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum sinis Kris melihat kearah Kepala Sekolahnya. "Bagaimanapun ini aneh. Tiba-tiba ikut lomba."

Kemudian Kris mengambil kartu nama Direktur Lee dan meneleponnya. "Halo Direktur Lee. Aku Kris dari Sevit."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam langsung terkejut saat mendengar Kris menyebut nama kosultannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Anda berbicara tentang Ivy Leagues sebelumnya kan? Saya sebenarnya tertarik, namun Saya sedikit kekurangan kualifikasi." Kemudian Kris memperbesar suara hpnya agar semua orang bisa mendengar jawaban dari Direktur Lee.

Direktur Lee berkata di telepon, "Baek Ho akan berkompetisi dalam kompetisi cheerleading segera. Jika kamu memenangkan itu, Ivy League akan mudah sekali kamu masuki. Kenapa kamu tidak berkonsultasi?"

Kris kemudian menutup telfonnya dan tersenyum menang. Akhirnya dia tahu alasan Kepala Sekolah menyuruh mereka mengikuti lomba. Sedangkan sang Kepala Sekolah hanya diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rencanya sudah terbongkar.

Chanyeol yang bingung kemudian bertanya pada Kris. "Apa itu barusan?"

"Apa maksudnya itu barusan?" Kris mengulang pertanyaan Chanyeol dan melihat kearah Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah datar dan serius. "Satu. Seseorang butuh kemenangan untuk masuk kampus Ivy." Kris mengatakan alasan pertama kenapa Kepala Sekolah menyuruh mereka ikut lomba.

Semua orang penasaran dengan perkataan Kris.

 **Flashback**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang rapat terdapat tiga orang wanita berbeda usia, salah satunya adalah Direktur Lee. Saat itu Direktur Lee menjelaskan bahwa beberapa mantan Presiden US adalah orang yang terlibat dalam tim Cheerleader di kampus mereka. "Ivy league menyukai cheerleader." Kemudian Direktur Lee menjelaskan. "Dari semua SMA di daerah ini hanya dua sekolah yang punya klub Cheers. Jika kita berkompetisi, ada 33% kesempatan menang."

"Apa artinya kalau tidak 100%. tidak ada gunanya." kata wanita paling muda disana.

"Mereka selama ini hanya belajar, mana mungkin bisa menang?" kata wanita satu lagi yang sepertinya ibu dari waita yang paling muda.

 **Flasback End**

Kris melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berjalan, "Dua. Bagi Baek Ho yang tidak pernah ikut lomba. Kemenangan dalam kompetisi regional sangat tidak mungkin." Kris tersenyum dan berhenti di depan Baekhyun yang berdiri paling ujung. Baekhyun merasa kesal ditatap seperti itu oleh Kris.

Kris berjalan kembali dan mengatakan alasan ketiga. "Tiga. Karena itu Kepala Sekolah memanfaatkan Real King." Kali ini Kris berhenti didepan Chanyeol dengan senyum mempesona berbeda dengan senyum meremehkan yang dia berikan pada Baekhyun dan tidak lupa Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa sakit hati mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

 **Flasback**

Direktur Lee menunjukkan gambar-gambar dari Klub Real King pada dua wanita di depannya dan lebih terfokus pada menunjuk gambar Chanyeol. "Mereka selalu menari. Mereka pasti bisa gerakan Cheersleading. Kita gunakan mereka sebagai poin."

"Jadi, kau ingin memanfaatkan Park Chanyeol?" tanya wanita paling muda.

"Apa maksudmu, memanfaatkan?" bantah Direktur Lee. "Dia diabaikan oleh Sekolah. Dia terbuang setelah klubnya di bubarkan. Kau hanya perlu membimbing mereka. Lalu kau akan memenangkan kompetisi regional itu. Cerita yang sempurna bukan?" kata Direktur Lee sambil bertepuk tangan.

 **Flasback End**

"Jadi seperti itu menurutmu?" tanya Kepala Sekolah pada Kris. Beliau masih tidak mau mengaku kalau dia akan memanfaatkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Ahhhh… Aku belum bilang siapa anak itu atau semua orang sudah tahu?" Kata Kris tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sebelum Kris bisa menyebutkan nama orang itu, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu mengatakannya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** halooo…. Aku kembali dengan cerita yang banyak typonya ini. Hehehe . semoga kalian masih suka dan menunggu cerita ini. Ditunngu review dan commentnya.. ^^

Oh ya, aku publish FF baru lagi judulnya 'Love Tricks'. Kalau ada waktu dibaca ya. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
